The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Zipper’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Zipper’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera ‘K580-8’, a proprietary unreleased, unpatented plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘148’ as the unpatented pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K580-8’, the new cultivar has amber rather than blue green foliage and insignificant flowers rather than pinkish white flowers. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘148’, the new cultivar has leaves that are larger, more ruffled, and more brightly colored.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Marmalade’ (US Plant Pat. No. 15,945), the new cultivar has a smaller tighter habit, larger leaves that are more ruffled, glossy rather than matte, and holds the orange gold color all year rather than just orange in the spring.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Black Taffeta’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/987,220, the new cultivar has a smaller habit and foliage color that is golden amber to orange rather than red brown to almost black.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. large, glossy, very ruffled, golden amber to orange leaves,        2. a medium plant size,        3. insignificant flowers in spring on short peduncles, and        4. good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2011 by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.